You give me something
by Venetian King
Summary: A/U Another Ironhide and Mikaela Story. Rated M For smut in later chapters! Wow lolz back from a long Hiatus...like almost six months gees, well this story has no plot so yeah its like everyday life sumwhat!
1. Love finds a way

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Pairings: Ironhide and Mikaela, Optimus and Bumblebee.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ratchet are you sure this won't hurt them." Mikaela asked with fear in her eyes. "Don't worry Mikaela I checked, double checked ,and triple checked everything, and I swear to you this is completely harmless. Everything will be alright." He said. Mikaela relaxed a little. "Just press this button and when the green light comes on press the button again. Okay?" "Okay." Mikaela answered. Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Ratchet walked into the machine. Mikaela did what she was told she pressed the button and waited for the green light to come on. Once it did come on she pressed the button again and waited for them to come out. Sure enough they did. Mikaela blushed and placed her hand over her mouth to cover a smile.

Optimus came out. He was tall, with brownish, red hair, and was muscular. But he wasn't as muscular as Ironhide, who was a little bit taller with short, black hair and grey eyes. Bumblebee was the same height as Sam with long blond hair and blue eyes. Then Ratchet came, he was lean with black hair with grey on the sides he was taller than Bumblebee , but smaller than Optimus. That wasn't why she was smiling though. She was smiling because all four of them were butt ass naked!!

"Why are you laughing, Mikaela?" Bumblebee asked puzzled. "You guys are…mm…Wow!!" "You guys should put these on." She tossed them towels to put them around their waists. Sam came rushing. "OOOOHHHH!!" Sam looked the other way. "You guys covered yet?" He asked. "Yeah they are." Mikaela answered. "What should we do now?" Optimus asked her. "We should go to the mall to get you guys some clothes." She replied. "Looking like this?!" Ironhide gasped. "No, I'm pretty sure my dad has some clothes you can borrow." she said reassuring him. Ironhide sighed with relief.

____________________________________________________________________________________

They got to the mall and Mikaela grabbed Bumblebee's hand and they ran off to the men's department as the others followed.

"Oh my god!!! You guys should try on this with that, that with this, those with these, this will definitely go with these and that with those. Now try them on!!" she said throwing them piles of clothes to try on.

It took a while 'til they were done. Bumblebee came out with a black t-shirt with yellow outline and blue shorts. "Oh, Bumblebee you look too cute!" Mikaela smiled. Next Ironhide came out with a white long sleeve shirt though the sleeves were scrunched up to his elbows and baggy blue jeans and white shoes. "`Hide you look so sexy!" He blushed to what she said. Optimus was up next he had Blue t-shirt and blue jeans. "Lovin' the color blue on you Optimus!" Ratchet finally came out wearing jeans and a buttoned up shirt. "Looking hot Ratchet!" She smiled again and they all went to the food court. "What's everyone in the mood for?" She asked. "MMM!! That looks appetizing." Ratchet pointed to a pizzeria place.

Mikaela sat between Optimus and Ironhide. And she felt so small compared to them. They both were so big and tall.

Her phone rang and she looked at her caller ID and it was Sam. She excused herself and went to somewhere private. It's been two months since they broke up. Tears ran down her face as they argued for what seemed like forever.

"Mikaela?" A deep voice called for her. She spun around and saw Ironhide. "Ironhide what are you doing here?" She asked. "Well the waiter came by and we didn't know what you wanted on your pizza. But more importantly what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." she said wiping her tears. "Are you sure?" He placed an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah I'm sure. Thanks for asking though." and they went back to the restaurant.

____________________________________________________________________________________

They entered the door to the base they all were so exhausted, especially Bumblebee who was carried in by Optimus. He laid him down on his bed and and Optimus went to his own room to take a nap. Ratchet went off to the lab. Ironhide sat down on the couch and turned on the television. A knock came from the door and Mikaela answered it, but she wasn't happy to see who it was. There was Sam standing in the door way. " We need to talk." He spoke with a serious tone. "Well let's do it in the kitchen." She said guiding him to the room.

Ironhide slowly closed his eyes but they flew open when he heard a shatter. He and Ratchet raced off to the kitchen and found Mikaela with another bottle in her hand and a broken bottle on the floor. "I want you out of here NOW!!" she screamed and was aiming the bottle at Sam. Ironhide quickly grabbed her and Ratchet grabbed Sam taking him out of the room. Ironhide took Mikaela out to the porch. She was angry and hot tears came rushing out of her eyes as she balled up her fists. Ironhide tried to take the bottle out of her hand before she did something stupid with it. "I want him gone, I want him gone NOW!" She cried. "Okay, Okay SSHH! It'll be okay." He embraced her with a hug. She continued to cry into his chest as he rubbed her back trying to calm her.

There was about 30 minutes of crying and it was already 11:00p.m.. "Mikaela where do you stay?" He asked her softly. She sniffled before she answered. "Well I used to stay with Sam, but now I stay at a motel." She wiped away some of her tears. "Well why don't you sleep in my room tonight." he suggested. "But where will you sleep?" She looked up into his gray eyes. "I'll sleep on the couch, it's better here than at some hotel." he gave a warm smile and she smiled back.

He carried her to his room and placed her on his bed. "Thank you `Hide. She said before he left the room. "Your welcome. Sleep tight." He turned off the light and closed the door.

Ironhide trudged slowly to the couch and fell fast asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Mikaela woke up to the smell of bacon. She walked to the kitchen and saw Optimus cooking breakfast. "Hey Mikaela how do you want your eggs?" He asked with a good morning smile on his face. "Sunny side up please and how do you know how to cook breakfast?" she asked. He pointed to a cook book obviously. "Good morning!" Bumblebee said as he walked up to Optimus placing a kiss on his lips. He sat down next to Mikaela. "Since when did you and Optimus became a thing?" She whispered to him with a smile on her face. "Before we became human." He smiled at her. Ratchet walked in patting both Mikaela's and Bumblebee's heads. "You play too much Ratchet." Mikaela said laughing. Ratchet gave a smile and Ironhide walked in and took a seat next to Mikaela. "Good morning, sleepy head." she smiled. "Hey." He yawned.

After they all ate breakfast they decided to go somewhere fun. They went to a fair. They all splitted up Optimus went with Bumblebee to the Ferris Wheel, Ratchet went to the arcade, and Mikaela went to with Ironhide to the roller coasters. They spent all day at the fair.

It was getting dark and Ironhide walked with Mikaela to the pier where they watched the fire works. It was cold so Mikaela huddled up to him. Ironhide wrapped his arm around her shoulder. And they looked up to watch the fire in the sky.

They got back and Bumblebee was past out in Optimus's arm again, and Ratchet fell asleep before he got his room so Ironhide and Mikaela carried him to his room. Mikaela went to change into her pajamas. She wore a pink pajama shirt and white pajama shorts. She walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She passed the sliding glass door that led to the porch and she saw Ironhide staring at the stars.

"Why are you out here?" she said as she walked up beside him. "Oh I just like looking up at the stars." He told her. "You miss Chromia don't you?" She asked. "Very." He sighed. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay `Hide." She said. "I just can't believe she's gone." He said tearing up. "I know how you feel. Me and my Grammy were close to each other and ever since she died I felt I could never trust or love someone as much as I did with my Grammy. Until you came.." She trailed off. He slowly looked down at her. She gave him a huge hug and he hugged her back tightly. They pulled away from the embrace and they looked into each other's eyes. Ironhide slowly dipped his head and placed his lips upon hers. She wrapped her arms around her neck as she kissed back. They finally pulled away for air and Ironhide carried her back to the room. He closed the door with his heel and he placed her on his bed. He took off his shoes and shirt and crawled up next her. She scooted next to him and placed a kiss on his lips and they fell asleep in each others arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________

I'm finishing up the next chapter soon.

Please please I need reviews!!


	2. Bowling

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything because I'm broke.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Mikaela woke up the next morning with her head on Ironhide's chest. She lifted her head and kissed him softly lips. He woke up and smiled at her. "Good morning." She said softly. "Good morning to you too." He said. "What time is it?" He said while getting up and stretching. "It's 7"00a.m." She said putting on some shorts on. They walked into the kitchen and saw Bumblebee in a current make out session with Optimus. They stopped when they saw Mikaela open the frig "Hey Mikaela." Bumblebee said acting nonchalantly. "I saw you. You guys didn't have to stop." she said with a smile on her face. "And why are you in such a good mood today?" Optimus chuckled. "Oh nothing I just spent the most wonderful night in `Hides arms." She said smiling at Ironhide.

"You guys did it?" Bumblebee gasped with a smile forming on his face. "No, we just cuddled." she said punching his arm playfully.

"Hey have you guys ever went bowling?" She asked. "No." they all shook there heads. "Well let's GO!!"

They arrived at the bowling alley. "WHOA!! How do you play?" Ratchet asked with amazement. "All you have to do is take this ball, put your fingers in these three holes, run up to this line, toss the ball like so, and hit the pins, and if you hit all of them with one shot that's a strike!! It's really fun." Mikaela shouted over the sound of balls hitting the floors and falling pins.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mikaela." she spun around and gasped at who she saw. "Oh hello Tracy." Mikaela said with a frustrated voice.

"Who's that?" Ironhide whispered in her ear. "That's snot nose Tracy she is the worst. She thinks she's better because she is so rich and popular." She said with anger in her voice. "But weren't you popular?" He questioned. "Well yeah but I wasn't rich or snotty that's for sure. Ugh!! She seriously irks me."

"Hey Mikaela how 'bout your team of losers against our team." Tracy's boyfriend Jack, joked.

Hey Mikaela!" A boy came from behind her. "CLAY!!" Mikaela jumped and gave a huge hug to her friend. "Oh look it's the reuniting of the losers." Jack and the gang laughed. Clay turned his head and gave a little smile. "Look you don't know me so I'm gonna make this very clear to you. Call me a loser one more time and I'll personally see to that my hand pop you dead in your shitty looking face!! Got that?!" Jack just looked at the fourteen year old. "Oh I'm so scared!!" Jack teased. Sure enough Clay popped him dead in his face and Jack fell backwards with a bloody nose. "Jack!!!!!!" Tracy screamed. "My dad's a lawyer!!" she shouted. "Is that suppose to scare me, because if it is I've got proof how you punched Mikaela so many times. "Whatever we're out of here." she gawked. "Don't forget to shave that hairy lip of yours!!" He teased her. She gasped, covered her mouth and rushed out.

"Dang dude you've got a mouth on you." Bumblebee snickered. "Well I guess my brother's grew on me." he said. "So how long will you stay?" Mikaela asked. "Well actually today is my last day then I've got to go back to New York." Clay said sadly. "AAAWWW!! Well it's been great seeing you." She gave him one last hug and he shook Ratchet, and the other's hands and left.

"So who was that?" Optimus asked. "Oh that was Clay he is awesome. He's one of my good friends.

"He is awesome!" Bumblebee smiled. They all went to there aisle and began bowling. Bumblebee was a natural.

Bumblebee was once again in Optimus's arms as we walked into the door. Ratchet went off to the lab again. Mikaela jumped into the shower. She got out and checked what time it was. It was 10:00. She sighed and sat on the bed in her pajamas. She was exhausted. She laid down to an already sleeping Ironhide. She smiled as she kissed his lips and laid her head down on his chest. She felt an hand rub her back and she into a deep sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm thinking of bringing Clay back and maybe have a somewhat 'close' relationship with Ratchet.


	3. Love still finds a way

_Disclaimer: Okay all you guys know I still don't own Transformers so nothing has changed._

_Clay comes back in this chapter._

______________________________________________________________________________________

_It's been two weeks and Mikaela was living happily with Ironhide and the rest of the gang. She sat on the couch in Ironhide's arms with her head on his chest. They were watching Spongebob. _

_A knock came from the. "I'll get." Mikaela jumped up and answered the door. "CLAAYY!!" Mikaela grabbed him and squeezed him hard. "Mikaela…..can't……breathe!!" He struggled for air. "Oh I'm sorry. How did you find me?!" she jumped with glee. "Well I came back and I wanted to see you so I called a few numbers and here I am." He smiled. "Well come in, come in. You need to meet everyone. This is Ironhide. My boyfriend." Clay shoo his hand. "You did some excellent trash talking back at the bowling alley." Ironhide chuckled. "Than…." Before he could answer Mikaela dragged him off to see Optimus and Bumblebee. "Optimus, Bumblebee you guys met Clay." She introduced him to them. "Hey Clay you were hilarious at the bowling alley." Optimus gave him a hand shake as well as Bumblebee. Mikaela once again grabbed Clay's collar and dragged him to meet Ratchet._

_They walked to the lab and saw Ratchet sitting doing paper work. "Ratchet remember Clay?" Mikaela asked. Ratchet turned and smiled. "Yes I remember you were so funny the other week." "Thank you." Clay smiled back. "Mikaela Ironhide wants you." Bumblebee called through the door. "Okay." Mikaela disappeared out the door. "Ugh!!" Clay turned around and saw Ratchet scribble out another equation._

"_What's wrong?" Clay asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ph I just keep messing up this equation." Ratchet scribbled out another equation. "Well here let me try." Ratchet looked in amazement as he saw Clay work out the problem. "Wow that's completely correct. How'd you figure it out?" Ratchet sat there impressed. "Oh I just completely took a random guess at it. I had no idea it would be right." Clay sat shocked._

_Ratchet and Clay sat there for nearly 5 hours talking over there lives and what they're goals were next to in their lives. Apparently Ratchet had a mate but you know things don't work out as well as planned. "Do you want to go to the pier later on tonight?" Ratchet asked with a little hope in his brown eyes. Clay ran his fingers through Ratchet's hair and gave him a warm smile. "I would love to Ratchet." _

_Ratchet smiled and went back to work as Clay walked out to see what everyone else were doing._

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Ratchet and Clay walked on the wooden boards of the pier. It was late so barely anyone was out. Ratchet bought them some cotton candy and the got on the Ferris Wheel._

_The Ferris wheel conveniently stopped and Clay and Ratchet were perched at the top. They looked at the stars. Clay leaned into Ratchet's chest as Ratchet placed an arm around his back. _

_Clay looked up into Ratchet's eyes and placed a kiss on his lips. Once they came back down they got off and slowly walked to the car. _

_Ratchet started the car and smiled as he saw Clay already asleep in the passenger seat. _

_When they got to the base he carried Clay to his room and cuddled up next to him. He felt Clay scoot up next to him and kissed his chin._

_That was the first time in years that Ratchet fell asleep with smile on his face._

_____________________________________________________________________________________ _

_This is a little short I know. _

_Smut will be in the next chapter._


	4. Caribbean

Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers.

Here's the next chapter enjoy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Clay……..psst……..Ratchet." Bumblebee tried to wake them softly. "Clay, Ratchet wake up." Now he was getting frustrated. "CLAY, RATCHET!!!" Bumblebee's mouth got punched by Clay's fist shutting him up instantly. Clay woke to make sense of what just happened and then he saw Bumblebee lying on the floor. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry Bee it was total reflex I didn't mean for that to happen." Clay quickly helped Bumblebee to his feet. "I'm okay. Nothing's bleeding is there?" he checked his mouth. "I'm sorry Bee." "It's okay. I shouldn't have screamed out in the first place." They looked down at Ratchet who was still in deep sleep.

"I've got an idea." Clay whispered. "Follow me." Bumblebee and Clay came back with a large cup of ice cold water. "On three. 1.….2.…..3!!!" they dumped the freezing water all over Ratchet.

Ratchet woke with an instant. His eyes were wide open and his hands were trembling. Both Clay and Bumblebee were on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Why did you do that?" Ratchet asked grabbing a towel to wipe himself off. "Well we tried to wake you up quietly." Bumblebee spoke while wiping a little tear from his eye. "Uh huh." Ratchet gave a smile. He tackled both of them.

Mikaela walked in and saw all of them wrestling and smiled. "Come on you guys breakfast is ready." They all walked to the kitchen and grabbed a seat.

After breakfast was over Clay went with Ratchet into the lab. At least he'll have some company now. And Bumblebee followed Optimus into his room doing God knows what.

"Hey Hide." Mikaela walked up to him who was standing on the porch again. "Hey baby." He gave her kiss on the head. "I've been thinking." "Thinking about what?" he asked. "We should all go on vacation You, me, Bumblebee, Optimus, Ratchet, and Clay. We should all go the Caribbean." she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. "If you want to Mikaela we can." he said giving her a soft kiss on her lips. "But we have to see if Optimus will allow it. "Don't worry Bumblebee is already taking care of that." she giggled because she already knows how Bumblebee will make Optimus's answer a yes.

Optimus rolled to Bumblebee's side both panting. After they finally caught their breath Bumblebee turned to his side and looked at Optimus with pleading eye's. "Oh I know that look. What is it?" he chuckled. "Well me and Mikaela were thinking that we should all go to Caribbean for a vacation." He made his signature puppy dog face. Optimus smiled at him and looked at the clock. "How much of a rush will it be if we take the 6pm flight?" bumblebee jumped with glee, quickly put on his pants and went to tell everyone the good news.

Everyone was rushing in the hallways and rooms trying to pack all their clothes and other accessories.

They finally arrived at the airport with a good 45 minutes to spare. "I'm so excited!!" Mikaela jumped up with Clay and Bumblebee. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet stared at them with smiles on their faces.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They rode first class. That's what happens if you work with the government. Bumblebee, Mikaela and Clay sat together while Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus sat the seats in front of them.

"Okay so what should we do when we get there?" Mikaela whispered to her friends. "We should find a hotel on the beach." Clay suggested. "Yeah and what we should do on the first night is we should seal the deal with our men." Bumblebee winked. "Didn't you seal the deal with Optimus this morning?" Mikaela questioned with a smile on her face. "Well yeah but it won't hurt to do it again." "That's true." Clay agreed.

They had know idea that the Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide heard every word what they said. Ratchet looked over to the other two and they were smiling. "Are you gonna seal the deal with Clay?" Ironhide teased. "That depends. Will you seal the deal with Mikaela?" Ratchet teased back. "We'll know when we get there." Optimus spoke.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The plane landed and right when the doors opened Mikaela grabbed all their hands and pulled them out of the airport.

They finally reached their hotel. Clay got out of the rental van and breathed in the fresh sea breeze. "Oh how I love the ocean." Clay exhaled. "Me too." "Me three." They walked into the lobby. It was spectacular there was an enormous chandelier hanging over a marble fountain in the center. There was marble tiles and marble counter tops. Heck the whole interior design was marble.

They all headed up to there rooms. Tired and sluggish but that didn't stop them from 'doing business'. Clay sat on the king sized bed kicking off his shoes and socks. Ratchet walked out of the bathroom in only his black boxers. He walked up to clay and stared down at him. "Yes." Clay asked though he already knew what would might happen. Ratchet formed a smile on his face and that only meant one thing. Clay slowly wrapped his legs around Ratchet's waist and pulled him down for a kiss. Ratchet slowly pulled off his shirt and started to work on his pants. Clay laced his finger's through his hair and continued to kiss Ratchet.

OoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikaela walked out of the walk-in closet in only a bra and underwear. She walked up to Ironhide who was sitting on the bed giving a good stretch. He looked up and smiled at her. She sat on his lap and started kissing him softly. Ironhide parted for second so that she could finish lifting up his shirt. She moved her hands across his massive chest feeling all of his muscles.

She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands rub up her thighs. He flipped her onto her back so he was on top. And began to unhitch her bra strap.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bumblebee was already on top of Optimus kissing him harshly but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Bumblebee placed hot kisses down Optimus's body until he reached his pants.

He unbuttoned them and unzipped it with his teeth. After he took of his pants and boxers he took one look at Optimus's eyes and gave him a devilish smile and licked his shaft. Optimus's hand were instantly on top of Bumblebee's head massaging his gold locks.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

They morning sun broke through all three rooms. Clay was sound asleep in Ratchets arms. Mikaela had her head on Ironhide's chest with his arm around her. Optimus's legs hung off the side of the bed. His arms thrashed out Bumblebee's legs were across Optimus's stomach and his head was hanging off another side of the bed. They can't help it, Bumblebee's a freak in the bed.

Mikaela woke up, she looked down and smiled because Ironhide was sleeping like a baby. She kissed his forehead which woke him up. "Good morning star shine." she smiled. "Good morning to you too." he slowly sat up and looked into her aqua blue eyes. "Do you want to go down to the beach?" he offered. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I'll get my bathing suit." she got out of bed and grabbed her piece and walked into the bathroom to change.

When she stepped out she saw Ironhide pull up his swimming trunks and tie up the strings. He grabbed two towels and they walked down to the beach.

They found the perfect spot and laid down the towels. It was still pretty early so hardly anybody was out. Mikaela walked into the water and only went as far as the water came up to her knees. She felt two strong arms wrap around her. It startled her but she then knew who it was.

Ironhide rested his chin on her shoulder as they watched the sun rise over the horizon. She turned her head to look at him and he kissed her lips softly. "You were right we needed this vacation." he said pulling away. She smiled and they continued to watch the sun rise.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review this chapter and I hope you guys liked it so far.


	5. Caribbean night

This is for you Wolfdemon22, hope you like this chapter.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikaela stood there with Ironhide's arms around her ever so gently. It felt so good. She loved the feeling of his hot breath on her skin. "Mikaela, Ironhide." she heard Bumblebee cry out as he struggled through the waves trying to reach them.

Ironhide moaned in frustration and loosened his grip around her. "Don't worry we can finish this moment tonight." she whispered.

He smiled and started to walk back to the beach. Bumblebee ran up to Mikaela. "So Mikaela how was your night last night?" he jumped up in down. "Well……no.'' Michaela shrugged. Bumblebee stood there with a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean no? I thought we talked about this on the plane."

"Well we didn't do it." she shrugged. "What happened last night then?" he asked crossing his arms.

{FLASHBACK}

' _I walked out of the closet in only a bra and underwear. I saw Ironhide stretch on the bed, which by the way he looks cute when he stretches. I sat on his lap and started kissing him. His lips were sssooo gentle. He flipped me over and started working on my bra. Then well I sort of yawned cause I was exhausted. He said that we didn't have to do this tonight and we have all so we can take our time. He was so romantic last night.'_

{FLASHBACK}

Mikaela snapped out of her trance and saw Bumblebee just stare just stare at her with a blank face. "What?" Mikaela asked nonchalant. "You are such a coward." "I'm not a coward!" Mikaela shot back.

"Yes you are. You were hyper when we go off the plane and all of a sudden your tired. Admit it you're afraid to have sex with him aren't you?" Bumblebee smiled.

Mikaela sighed in defeat. "Well this would be my first time and well I don't know if it would ruin our relationship." Bumblebee stood with another blank face.

"First of all having sex with the person you love will not ruin the relationship. And second you've been going out with him for nearly two months. It's time to get 'dirty' Mikaela. Look at Clay, he's only been with Ratchet for three days and look at them." She turned to see Ratchet and Clay splash each other with water. They looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Okay, okay I'll do it." she smiled. "Good now there's one more thing." Bumblebee snickered. "And what will that be?" Mikaela turned around and saw a giant wave of water come to her face. "AAAHHH!!" she shrieked.

"Oh you're going to wish you haven't done that." She placed both of her hands on to his head and dunked him under water repeatedly. Bumblebee gasped for as much as possible when he resurfaced only to be dunked back under.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they finally ended the water war both Mikaela and Bumblebee came out of the water panting. Mikaela walked up to Ironhide who was sitting in the sand and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his hands around her smaller frame and they both laid back and relaxed. The weather was nice it wasn't too hot or too cold it was just right and the constant breezes made it more soothing.

The sun was setting and Ratchet, Clay, Bumblebee, And Optimus already turned in for the night. Mikaela and Ironhide waited until the moon rose up making the hotel lights come on as well as the stars. They looked up at the stars with amazement. Ironhide gently rubbed her stomach. Mikaela got up from his lap and walked down to the beach. "Aren't you coming?" She asked after noticing he wasn't following her. He smiled, got up and brushed himself off they walked into the water until it came up to their waists and made the same position as they did in the morning be for the were interrupted.

They continued to look up at the moon and Ironhide hummed a little tune into her ear and swayed her hips.

She felt so hot for him right now. She thought about what Bumblebee said earlier and finally admitted defeat. She turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. He caressed her back slowly make her moan in a low tone.

She broke away. "Let's do this in the room." she said as she cupped his cheek into her palm.

"As you wish Princess." he slowly picked her up and carried her up to his room.

Once inside he slowly placed her on the bed and placed his lips on hers as gently as possible. "I love you so much." he said kissing her jaw line. "I love you too." she moaned out when he moved his hot kisses down her neck until her reached her pulse.

He licked it, kissed it, and sucked on it. She couldn't help but let out a loud moan. She slid her hands all around his back. He moved back up to her lips once more. She wrapped his legs around his waist as he pulled her up on his lap.

She lace her fingers through his short hair. His hands slid up her sides. As he reached her bikini top he brushed his fingers against her breasts. He unhitched it and took it off.

His thumbs rubbed her nipples as she cried out his name. she started tugging on his swimming trunks and he clearly understood what she wanted. He rolled over until she was on top straddling him. She pulled off his trunks went back up to kiss him. She traced his abs making him groan.

He flipped her over, now he was on top. She felt his rock hard member slide against her thigh. He placed hot kisses down he body peeling away the last piece of clothing she had on her body. She bit her lips trying to fight back a moan when he rubbed his thumb against her clit.

He could tell she was wet for him. He lowered his head and stuck out his tongue and gave one lick. "nnnnnn." he loved the sound she made and continued to lick her insides. "nnnn… uughh. IRONHIDE!!" his tongue was so hot inside her.

He took out his tongue and looked back up at her. She pulled him up and kissed him again. He continued to kiss her until she finally broke away. "Make love to me Ironhide. I want you." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

He positioned himself ready at her entrance. He slowly entered into her warmth. She screamed out in pain. "Am I hurting you?" he asked with a worried look on his face. "No keep going." he did what he was asked. He pulled out and thrust back into her. He kept a slow and steady pace until he felt that she was ready for him to go faster.

He started picking up the pace and soon the pain turned into pleasure. She kept screaming his name and moaning out loud. "Faster, harder." she managed to speak out.

He did so and she clutched the sheets tight. He finally released inside of her. His hot sticky liquid flowing through her. He collapsed down beside her panting and sweating.

She turned to her side and looked into his dark brown eyes. "I love you Ironhide." she said gaining back her breath. "I love you too Princess." he brushed a little strand of hair out of her face and kissed her lips and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun shined through the window again and rays of sun light radiated on their skin. Ironhide stirred a bit but slowly stopped as he felt his arm around Mikaela.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it for this chapter. Hoped you liked it. Especially you Wolfdemon22.


	6. Squid and Proposal

Finally I'm updating this story sorry about the wait.

So anyways here's the next chapter

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikaela's feet rested in the calm water of the beach. She brought out her radio and it was playing 'Beyond the Sea' by Thomas Newman. The music was relaxing especially Ironhide's warm arms around her. "MM this is nice. I love you hide." Her head leaned back on to his shoulder. "I love you to baby doll." he whispered to her in a soothing tone. "I want to take you out tonight." he kissed her neck. "Really, where?" she smiled. "Oh to this really nice restaurant I saw on our way to the hotel. And then a walk on the beach." he pulled away and looked into her glistening blue eyes. "I would love that, Hide." she kissed him again and they both walked farther into the water.

Meanwhile Clay snuggled up to Ratchet with his head on his chest and Ratchets arm around his back. The sun rays beamed into the room right on Ratchet's eyes. He squinted and slowly got up. Clay stirred a bit and got up not to long later. "Rise and shine." Ratchet smiled. Bumblebee burst through the door. "Oh my goodness Clay I need you." he quickly grabbed his arm and they ran to the balcony. Ratchet smiled and jumped in the shower.

"What do you want Bee." Clay asked wiping the sand out of his eyes. "Look." Bee pointed down and they saw Ironhide and Mikaela making out in the water. "So. What about?" Clay turned to the blonde. "Well last night I overheard Optimus and Ironhide talking and I think Ironhide is gonna pop the question." Clay grew wide eyed and jumped up and down. "Oh my god they would totally have to let us do the decorate the wedding." "I know I can't wait!" the both jumped up and down with glee. When Bumblebee walked out of the bathroom. "Where are you going little one?" Optimus looked up to his lover. "Well me and Clay are going to go sailing on one of the rental boats." Optimus stared at him for a bit. "Okay, but be safe." He looked back at the magazine. Bumblebee raced to the bed and kissed Optimus on the lips. "Bye Optimus." and to that Bumblebee left to the docks where Clay was waiting.

"It's about time. What took you so long?" Clay asked holding on to the rope that held the boat to the dock. "I couldn't find my swimming trunks." Bumblebee answered as he got on the boat and the two set sail.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mikaela walked into there room and jumped into the shower. Ironhide walked in not too later and jumped in the shower with her. The warm water cascaded down their bodies. Mikaela leaned into his body as Ironhide massaged her scalp with some soap. "Oh that feels so Hide." she moaned. "Anything for my princess." he chuckled. "So have you heard about Clay and Bumblebee. Apparently they went sailing." Mikaela spoke. "Really? I wanna try that some time." he smiled and rinsed her hair.

They got out of the shower and dried themselves off. After that they put on some decent clothes and headed out the hotel.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my God! Bumblebee look at that!" Clay pointed to the dolphins swimming under the white boat. "Oh wow they look magnificent." Bee stared down at the crystal clear water. "You can see everything down there." He ran his fingers through the water. "It looks like glass." Clay said mimicking Bee. "Ew what the heck is that?" Bee pointed to a dark shadow lurking through water. All the fish immediately cleared the area. "Clay what is that." Be asked again only this time a little more spooked. "Well…… judging from it's size and the odd shape of it's body." Clay looked a little closer and saw at least ten worm like arms lash out. "Oh it's a squid." Clay turned to see Bee have a disgusted look on his face. "A squid that sounds gross and terrifying." Bee shuttered. "Oh relax they're harmless. They only eat shrimps and crabs and other stuff." Clay spoke logically. "We're other stuff too." Bee walked backwards to the center of the boat. "Trust me we're not on the menu Bee." he smiled. "Oh yeah what's that." Bumblebee pointed across the boat. Clay turned to see a giant tentacle tower over the boat. Clay grew wide eyed and immediately grabbed a gun from the safety box. It took one shot and the Squid swam away with blood and ink trailing behind. "You scared it away!" Bee jumped up and down. "No I didn't those kinds of squid swim in packs we got to get the hell out of here." He quickly started the motor and they practically flew across the water.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The moon was high in the sky and Mikaela was walking on the beach with her hand in Ironhide's. "Can I ask you something Mikaela?" Ironhide stopped. "Of course sweetie." Ironhide took her hand in his own and kneeled down on one knee. "Mikaela ever since I met you I've had some kind of feelings for you. And now I got a chance to explore them. They grew more and more everyday." Mikaela's eyes started to tear up. "every time I look into your eyes I see happiness and joy. You make me happy when I see you happy. Mikaela I want you to know that you're the only on for me. Will you marry me?" Ironhide stared into her sparkling blue eyes. "Oh Ironhide…….. Yes……yes I would love to marry you." she wipe her tears and he embraced her with a hug. He then captured her lips with his.

"I love you Hide." she whispered. "I love you too princess." he carried her back up to the hotel room. Where they 'celebrated'.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clay and Bee came trudging back through the sand tired from there little encounter with the squid. "Oh my god that was fun lets do that again!" Clay jumped. "No that was terrifying I'm never doing that again." Bee yawned and the two walked back to the hotel to their rooms.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay I'll update soon.


	7. Another squid encounter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers.

Okay I thought that should've been a little more to the little squid encounter Clay and Bumblebee had last so that's what this chapter's about. Enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bumblebee sat on the beach the sun was shining down brightly and he had the perfect view of Optimus' ass in front of him. What could possibly go wrong. "Bee." he heard a voice call to him. "Who's there?" he asked. "Bee wake up." the voice called again. "BEE WAKE THE HELL UP!!"

Just then bumblebee woke up with a fright and kicked Clay in the gonads in the process. "uuuhhh." Bumblebee saw Clay collapse beside of him on the bed clutching his crotch. "What the hell are you doing in here. I was in a perfect dream. Explain yourself. Where's Optimus?" Clay groaned a bit still holding his crotch with little tears running down his cheeks. "Optimus……. Is in my room talkin' to Ratchet. And …….you kicked me in my…….jewels." he whimpered.

"Well…..you kinda deserved it for waking me." Bumblebee crossed his arms. "Whatever. Look I woke you because the is a school of dolphins swimming passed here in two hours and I want you to come with me to see them." Clay said crawling off the bed. "Oh hell no! not after that thing we saw yesterday." Bumblebee spoke while making the bed. "Oh come on that squid was harmless." "Harmless? That thing nearly attacked us. You crazy thinking we should go back there fool." Bee said grabbing his swimming trunks. "Well we'll bring extra firearm just in case, come on Bee please." Clay begged. There was a long pause until Bee spoke. "Ok fine, we'll go." "Yes!" Clay jumped with glee.

They got on there sail boat and headed out to the same reef they were at yesterday. "When will the dolphins get here?" Bumblebee asked impatiently. "Well it's 9:45 so in about 15 minutes." Clay answered.

"Whoa look at that!" Bee pointed. "What is that?" he pointed to a small squishy looking thing with little strings at the bottom. "That's a jellyfish." Clay informed. "I want to touch it." Bee was about to stick his finger in the water when he felt to hands reach down and pull him back. "Fool you crazy?! That thing will sting you." Clay pulled him back. "Sting me? Oh I'm so scared it might sting me." Bee mocked. "Fine touch it I don't care." Clay turned away. He glanced back to see Bee lean back over sticking his finger out and he turned his head the other direction. "SON OF A BITCH!!!" Bee screamed shaking his finger to stop the pain. Clay was on the floor of the boat laughing his ass off. "Oh my God that was so freakin hilarious!" Clay had tears run down his cheeks from laughing so hard. "Get the kit! Get the kit!" Bee jumped up and down. Clay came back with peroxide and a bandage. "Now don't you feel stupid." Clay smiled. "Shut up that wasn't funny, that really hurts." Bee spoke trying his best to hold back a smile.

"There. Better?" Clay wrapped the bandage around his finger. "Yeah a little." Bee sighed. "Now this might be a bad time to say I told you so but……. Wait this is a perfect time. I told you sooooooo." Clay chuckled. "Whatever." Bee looked away.

Two minutes later the whole boat shook startling the two. Bee flew from one end of the boat right into Clay's arms. The shaking stopped and the two looked at each other. "Get off me." Clay dropped Bumblebee. "What do you…… think…….that…..was………SQUID!" Bee pointed Clay turned to see two very large tentacles come down. Clay ran to the gun but the tentacles grabbed him. "BEE HELP ME!!!" he screamed. Bumblebee held on to his friend's arms with all his might. But the squid was to strong and Bumblebee fell back on the boat. Clay screamed for his life. Then to his surprise one tentacle pulled away as the other held him around his stomach and then the other arm came back and smacked his ass. Bumblebee stood in shock. "OW! My ass!" Clay screamed. And it smacked his butt three times more. "Bumblebee started to smile. "Dude… think it's spanking you for what you did to it." "Oh my gosh!! It is spanking you!!" Bumblebee fell laughing his ass off.

"Shut up it's not funny! It hurts!" Clay cried. "Looks like the tables have turned my friend." Bee said still laughing. Then two more tentacles came up and Grabbed Bumblebee. Then they started spanking him. Clay turned to see Bumblebee get spanked. "HA HA that's what you get." Clay mocked.

The squid let them down on the boat. Clay and Bee still rubbing their asses. "God that freakin hurts." Clay wined "Yeah extremely." Bumblebee agreed. "Look we're sorry if we hurt you…….mister squid?….. But you like scared us on the first encounter. We thought you were gonna eat us. But we're sorry that we hurt you." Bee stared down at the monstrous body. "You think that will help?" Clay whispered. Then a giant tentacle came up and patted them on the heads and swam away. "Since when do squids give us discipline and pats." Clay turned to Bee. "Don't look at me this is your world."

They stared at the ocean only to have barely missed the school of dolphins. When it was over Bumblebee turned to Clay. "Can we go?" he asked. "Yes we can." Clay exhaled and they started the boat and saild back to shore.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my God!" Mikaela screamed rushing over to greet the two boys. "You won't believe it. Hide……..proposed to me and I said YES!! How cool is that. See my ring." She should them the diamond ring. "WOW! Mikaela it is beautiful and all, but can we celebrate it later?" Bee asked. "Yeah, we got our asses torn by a squid." Clay sighed. "Yeah and then it patted us on the head." Bee agreed. "Hahahahaha that's a good one you guys." Mikaela laughed. "We're not joking." Clay stared at her. "Yeah it was a painful moment." Bee had a sad look on his face.

"You guys squids don't just spank people they're scared of us." Mikaela spoke logically. "Not the one we saw. Look." Clay spun Bumblebee around. "What the hell are you doing?" Bee asked in shock. Then Clay pulled down his swimming trunks. "WOW! Your ass is red!!!" Mikaela stared in surprise. "Thank you clay for showing the world my bruised ass. Now if you excuse me I've got an butt massage from the fabulous Optimus Prime. Thank you very much." and to that Bumblebee stormed off with a huff to the hotel. Clay and Mikaela shook there heads and smiled. "Congrats to you and Ironhide, Mikaela." "Aww, thank you." the two hugged and when they separated Clay slowly made his way back to Ratchet for some ass healing.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did please review.


	8. Scuba Diving

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own it

_Here's chapter 8. Enjoy_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"OW!" Bumblebee screamed. "Oh quit complaining." Optimus spoke rubbing Bumblebee's butt. "So a squid spanked you?" Optimus asked in disbelief. "Yeah, and it really hurts. OW! Don't squeeze it so hard, it's sensitive." Bee cringed. "Are you sure you didn't get a sun burn?" Optimus asked leaning down next to him. "Yes I'm positive. Why would I want a tan anyways?" Bumblebee flipped to his side looking at the older man. "I don't know?" Optimus smiled down at his lover.

"Knock, knock, can I come in…..too late already am." Mikaela walked over to the bed. "Mikaela what are you doing in here?" Optimus turned. "I need to borrow Bee today." she walked over and grabbed the blonde's arm. "What for?" Bee asked getting up. "You and Clay need to come with me so we can talk." She dragged him out of the room as he waved bye to Optimus.

They walked out to the beach, where Clay was already at waiting for them. "So why did you want to meet us?" Clay asked. "Well I need some help for the wedding." she explained. "Oh, really where's it gonna be at!" Bee jumped. "It's going to be here." she smiled. "Why here, don't we leave next week?" Clay asked. "Well yeah but it's a private wedding, it just going to be us, and it's a whole lot more affordable." she explained.

"You got a point there. So what do you need help on?" Bee jumped in. "Well since there's gonna be five people showing up. Not much just get chairs, set up a stage, oh and help pick out my dress."

"Okay, what day will the wedding be at?" Clay asked as he walked into the water.

"Saturday. Oh and Bee?" she turned to face the blonde.

"Yeah?" he asked following Clay. "Will you Marry us?" Bee stopped at the request. "Marry you and Ironhide. But what about Optimus I'm in love with him. And why do you want to live as a threesome?" Bee turned to her. "No, no you idiot, she's talking about the person who says 'You may kiss the bride.' That type of marry, I forget the name of the person who does that." Clay explained to him. "OOOHH! I get. Of course Mikaela I'll be overjoyed to 'Marry' you." he winked. Clay just rolled his eyes and dove into the water.

"Ok well I'm going back to the Hotel. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me." she waved. "Okay Mikaela." Clay and Bee shouted. "So Clay what do you the wedding……..did you feel that?" Bumblebee froze. "Feel what?" Clay asked. "……….that, something is brushing up against my feet. Don't you feel that?" Bumblebee was really freaking out.

"Okay, okay just stay calm, I'll go check and see what it is." to that Clay sunk under water. He could see everything on the count of the water being so clear he turned to see Bee's legs and underneath his feet was two bull sharks. Clay's eyes grew wide.

Clay resurfaced quickly and grabbed Bumblebee's arm. "What is it Clay?" he asked. "Bull sharks. Ruun!" Clay screamed and the two practically ran on top of the water to shore.

Once on the beach Clay collapsed on the sand panting as well as Bumblebee. Optimus and Ratchet walked up to them. "What's wrong you guys?" Ratchet asked. "We just swam from Bull sharks." Bumblebee answered catching his breath. "Squids, Bull sharks. Looks like marine life has taking a liking to you two." Optimus chuckled.

"Yeah well I'm not liking them." Bee stood up brushing the sand off his body. "What are you guys doing here anyways?" Clay asked copying Bee. "Well we want to know if you guys want to play football." Ratchet waved up the brow oddly shaped ball. "Sure!!" they both cheered.

_{Meanwhile}_

"Hide are you here?" Mikaela called out in the room. "In here." his gruff voice called from the closet. "Oh, hey." Mikaela walked up to see him. "Hey I want to take you scuba diving, is that alright?" He asked. "Sure I've always wanted to go scuba diving!" she cheered. "Okay then let's go." he smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Upon reaching their destination which was a small island they got jumped off the boat in their scuba suits and into the crystal clear water. 'It's like a whole other world down here.' Mikaela thought sense they couldn't talk under water. Ironhide pointed out across the way where they could see two dolphins swimming side by side.

Then Mikaela gestured him to follow her down to a coral reef. They swam through the reef and saw all types of fish. They saw a clown fish in a sea anemone that instantly reminded Mikaela of Finding Nemo.

Next they saw a small crab on top of a sponge, with a starfish at the bottom, heck alls they need is a octopus and a squirrel with air breathing suit, and it would be like Spongebob Squarepants, down here.

Ironhide caught a glimpse of the two dolphins they saw earlier head inside a cave. He tapped her shoulder and gestured her to follow him. It was a little dark in the cave but as they went deeper into it the cave grew lighter. They swam up to the surface were the saw the inside of the cave. The light was coming from the sun at the roof of it. And the was a rock were they could rest on.

"Thanks for taking me here, Hide." she said while taking off her mask as well as he. "No problem." he said planting a kiss on her lips. Mikaela wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She let him enter her mouth as their tongues danced around each other hotly.

_{Back at the hotel}_

Clay and Bumblebee walked up to Mikaela's door and knocked. "Mikaela are you there, we got some ideas for the wedding." Bumblebee called out. There was nothing but silence. "Mikaela are you there?" Clay quietly opened up the door and found that the room was empty. "Where do you think they're at?" He turned to see Bumblebee. "I don't know, maybe there's note." he suggested as the began searching the room. "I wonder what they're doing." Clay thought out loud.

_{Meanwhile} _

"Oh, Yesss……..Hide!" Mikaela screamed out his name as he continued to pump his finger in her wet entrance while his mouth was occupied on one of her erect nipples.

_{At the Hotel}_

"Maybe they went to go get massages." Bumblebee spoke as the still searched the room for the note. "Maybe or they probably went to the buffet." said Clay.

_{Back at the Cave}_

Mikaela laced her fingers through Ironhide's black hair as he slid his fingers out of her. He looked into her blue eyes to see if she was ready. She gave him a nod and kissed his lips. Ironhide slowly slid into her. He started pumping in and out hearing delightful moans and his name being called out. He nibbled down on her neck making her gasp while he picked up his pace.

After few more thrusts he slowed down to a stop as he released hi hot load into her. He collapsed own to her side. Panting she turned her head to face him. "I love you Hide." she whispered.

"I love you to princess." he said as he captured her lips.

_{At the hotel}_

"Looks like they didn't leave a note Clay." Bee said while straightening up the bed he destroyed searching for the note. "Yeah I guess your right." Clay sighed. "Maybe they went scuba diving." Bee said as the headed out the door. "If they did, they would've invited us." Clay closed the door behind them.

"Unless they wanted to be alone?" Clay thought out loud. "Yeah and they probably had sex in an under water cave" Bumblebee joked.

"Don't be silly, Bee. Like that would ever happen." Clay chuckled as they both walked down to the buffet.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the long wait. I had too much stuff on my mind that I had to drain. Hopefully I'll update sooner than before.

Again sorry about the wait.


	9. Guess who's back

Disclaimer: _**Me own nothing**_

_**Sorry about the wait I did it again but I'm trapped between school work and after school programs already I had like three presentation, two 200 point tests, and test prep. But that's high school for you. But there is a good side to this. For those who might not know this Clay is actually suppose to be the ghetto trash talker of the group but I couldn't find the inspiration to do it until school started!!! So that's good.**_

**Up to date:** Okay so I can't right wedding chapters worth a crap so this chapter takes place 2 weeks after the wedding, but I'm pretty sure you know how they all go.

" _Oh I do…… you may kiss the bride…. Cheer, applause, tears, wedding cake dancing, honeymoon, HALLELUJAH!!! And all that good stuff._

_From this chapter and on the story explores its dark side._

**Guess who comes back: **TRACY!!!! And her boyfriend. And her clan. Yep.

P.S. The autobots moved there base to the Caribbean. For that Caribbean sunshine and beach side that they love. (WHO DOESN'T?)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikaela sat on the beach with her black two piece on with Clay and Bumblebee while the others go search for a new autobus who has come to Earth for safety. She held up her hand in the air with her wedding ring glistening in the bright sun. Bumblebee squinted his eyes as the glistening from ring blinded him.

"Mikaela can you please put that thing away? You've been wiggling it around for two weeks now." he said moving the shining ring away from his face. "I can't help it, it's so beautiful!" she squeaked.

"Girl you need to put that thing away." Clay spoke up while brushing the sand off his hands. "But it's beautiful." she whined. "You can still admire it. Just don't shine it in front of our faces, especially in the sun." he answered.

A slight breeze rushed against them. Bumblebee felt goose bumps form on his body from the chill of the breeze. "Whew chilly." he chattered as a black cloud blocked the sun.

"Oh my God look who it is." a high nasal voice came from their side. "Oh Primus what the frag is she doing here?" Bumblebee groaned. "I don't know." Mikaela answered.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mikaela and her stooges." Tracy said. Jack walked up and wrapped his am around her shoulders. Typical move.

"What do you want ho?" Mikaela stared at the blond. "Uh, vacation, duh and I'm here for 3 weeks." she answered like any other typical prep would.

While Tracy was occupying their attention, two of Jack's friends filled two large buckets full of sand and quietly crept behind the three. "And we have a surprise for you." Tracy added.

Sand fell on both Bumblebee and Clay. "What the fuck!" Clay shouted getting out of the pile of sand.

"Calm down SANDY." Jack joked. "That was just a horrible joke." Bumblebee butted in wiping the sand off his body. "Listen you little girl."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you in you're face!" Clay interrupted Jack. "Bet you, you wont you little squawk! And why don't you shave that little wannabe goatee you're growing right there."

Clay slapped Jack's hand from his face. "Bitch look at you, lookin' like some hairy ass orangutan. How do you even make love to this girl with that filth growin' out your trunks?" Clay pointed to Jack's shorts with a bush of hair sticking out.

"How is she even suppose to find your twig and berries if your fuckin' junk looks like that. Finding' the cok in that is like finding the fucking needle ina haystack bitch!" he added. Mikaela and Bumblebee snorted hearing Clay's comeback.

"Get the hell outta here, no one was bothering you and sure don't need to ruin our time with your lame ass remarks."

"Come Jack let's go." Tracy tugged on his arm. " This isn't the last you've heard of us." Tracy added while walking away with Jack, his friends, and her two friends as well.

One of them turned back to glare at them.

"What are you lookin' at? Keep goin' with yo' ugly self!" Clay shouted. She scoffed and turned back around and strutted herself like the others. Ironhide came up behind them and wrapped his arms around Mikaela. "Is that who I think it is?" he spoke. "Yep." Bumblebee sighed.

"The bitch is back." Mikaela groaned.

"This is going to be one hell of a month." Clay clenched his fist.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh yeah Tracy and her clan are back.

_Thank you guys for being so patient and I got a plan that might work out to where I'll have new chapters every other few days._

_Please review. _


	10. Author's note

SORRY!!!

**I'm sorry, truly am, but this story is set on HIATUS until late November. But I'm working on 4 chapters right now so that should make up for the gap.**

**I'm really sorry for doing this but I have other stories that need to be worked on and a repost so I'm sorry for this story being set on hold for a while, please don't hate me for it.**

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Ironhide Fly**_


	11. New members

Disclaimer: still own nothing

Hey I'm back with the story a lot's going to happen with the next few chapters so stay tuned.

Two new Autobots as well.

Titania: She is former spark mate of Ratchet, her protoform is a Blue Scion XB and her holoform portrays a tall tanned skinned woman with black hair that flows down past her shoulders, skinny, with blue eyes.

Magnetis: He is an old friend of Optimus, and Ironhide, his Protoform is a four door Dodge Ram 1500, and his holoform portrays a tall black skinned man same body type of Ironhide but with silver eyes. And a goatee, no hair on the top either. Yep he's completely bald.

* * *

"Come on Clay just leave him alone." Mikaela pleaded while she and Bumblebee tried their best to hold Clay back from Jack.

"NO! I can't believe this bitch called me a fuckin' mixed breed. What just because I'm half black half white mean you can degrade me, BITCH PLEASE!" he yelled yanking away from both Bumblebee's and Mikaela's grip. And within a few seconds Clay was on top of Jack.

"Hey, Hey break it up here." Ironhide ran up and grabbed both of them by their shirts. "What's goin' on here." he asked.

"This crazy, psychopath nearly killed me." Jack said catching his breath while a black eye was quickly forming.

"Yeah after you called me a mixed breed. My damn for a 20 year old you sure whine like a baby." Clay scoffed folding his arms still in Ironhide's grasp. "Ok enough both of you." Ironhide's gruff voice boomed. He let them both down gently and Jack quickly stepped back with his group.

"This isn't over." Jack scowled at them. "Bitch you said that the last time. I'm here come get me." Clay barked. Jack, Tracy and the rest of the group just walked off kicking the sand in the air.

Clay slowly shook his head at them. "Come on Clay, let's get that scratch on your leg looked at." Ironhide had his arm around the teens shoulder as he limped back to the base.

-----

Ironhide helped Clay on to the medic bed while Ratchet took a look at his leg. Ironhide left as Titania stepped in with a clipboard and a pen in hand. "Alright Clay try to lift up your leg." Ratchet said. "OW! Shit!" Clay bit his bottom lip. How this happened to his leg he had no idea. Ratchet took a cloth and wiped the blood that was now covering nearly half his left leg.

Clay winced as he felt the cloth touch his wound making it sting painfully. It sent shocks through Clays leg causing him to dig his nails deeper into the bed. "It'll be ok sweetie." Titania placed her hand on his shoulder while Ratchet placed a bandage around the gash. "Thank you. So I heard you to used to be a thing." Clay started.

"Oh um yeah we were." Titania's light voice filled the air. "Yep" Ratchet agreed. "So what happen to you guys. Did it just not work out or…. What?" he added.

"Well actually Ratch left with Optimus and the other's to find the Allspark here." Titania started. "And well after hearing that the Decepticons nearly terminated all the Autobots on Cybertron, I thought I lost her." Ratchet continued while looking up at Titania with a smile. "And I thought the same too, that is until a few years later I heard that he is alive." Titania returned the smile as well.

Clay stared at them for a bit. "Well thanks for the story," Clay said shaking them out of their trance. "And thanks for helping with my leg." Clay finished.

"Do you need help?" Ratchet asked.

"No that's ok, I can manage." Clay answered and he slowly limped out of the medic bay. After the doors closed clay could vaguely here Titania's high pitch laugh. Clay had that scene stuck in his head considering the fact that they didn't really end the relationship they had.

"Oh my God." he whispered. Clay stood there for a bit still pondering about what just happened.

"Hey buddy!" Magnetis' voice boomed through the hallway shaking Clay out of his thoughts. "Oh……. Um…..H-hey Mag." Clay stumbled over his words. "Is everything alright?" magnetis asked placing a hand on clays shoulder. "Yeah everything's fine, just thinking about stuff." Clay answered.

"Well, how's your leg? I heard you got in a little fight." Magnetis asked. "My leg feels sore, just need to get used to it I guess." Clay answered.

"Well do you want me to give you a ride to the kitchen, Bumblebee is makin' some food." Magnetis kneeled down not taking no as an answer. "Sure why not." Clay giggled and wrapped his arms around Magnetis' broad shoulder and wrapped his legs around his waist. And they raced off to the kitchen.

* * *

That's it for this chapter still working on the next chapter should be up this weekend.


	12. Back from hiatus

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all…you can't sue me!

Ah Gees! Haven't updated any story in months…I'm so sorry! School got in the way…and I think I slowly started losing interest in writing anymore…but that's not going to happen. I have a lot more time on my hands so ill be back to posting up, and updating more stories…again sorry!

I'm glad to return back to this story. It may not have a plot but personally I'm tired of all clichéd plots in the other stories so this is my own little world.

If you don't like it, then leave it…don't waist your time saying I should delete it, because I'm not. And if you like it then GREAT! Please leave a review…it's nice to get those!

On to the story…

Mikaela sat on Ironhide's lap on the couch watching her favorite movie, Stand by Me. Ironhide's arms were wrapped around her waist in a nice firm hold and her back leaned back against his chest…the position looked a bit awkward from another person's perspective, but they found it comfortable for some reason.

Mikaela was in deep focus on the movie. Completely fixated. Ironhide on the other hand, his head was tossed back and was sleeping soundly.

Like I said the position seemed awkward.

The movie slowly came to an end and Mikaela got up in order to find some food to feed her hungry belly.

"Mikaela!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Guess what!". "Shh! Ironhide's asleep!" she spoke in a hushed tone, pointing to her husbands sleeping form on the couch. His head was still cocked back n mouth wide open and his arms placed lazily on either side of him.

Bumblebee simply rolled his eyes. "Well anyways…Optimus is taking me to go scuba diving with him!" he jumped, clapping his hands in the process.

"Um…Yay for you!" Mikaela said sarcastically giving him 2 thumbs up. "You don't care do you?" "Not in the slightest." Mikaela turned back to the counter and got out the bread.

"Well we're leaving around 2 pm. So just thought you would like to know that as well." he said exiting the kitchen leaving her with a confused look on her face. "I don't really care" she mumbled to herself.

After making her sandwich she decided to take a walk along the beach. She took off her slippers and exited the base door.

The sand was nice and warm through her toes. She sighed as she relaxed herself with the help of mother nature around her. It felt good.

The sun beat down on her sun kissed skin as she walked along the beach, coming across a nice cool breeze to level of the heating of the sun.

She had finished sandwich and took a seat on the beach letting the waves hit her legs. Most people would kill for the position she's in right now. No job, wonderful and loving husband, living on a beach with nearly perfect weather…with your friends. All this and it took saving the world…twice.

The wind blew her hair back slightly as she opened here eyes to reveal a nice horizon filled with black thunderclouds moving in fast. "Ah well, it was nice while it lasted." she sighed to herself. She got up and walked back to the base.

By the time she got to the front door the waves have already picked up. The nice calm breeze became harsh and the sky grew darker every second. She could feel little droplets of rain as she entered the door.

Everything in the house were just as they were when she left. Ironhide still asleep on the couch, Stand by Me still in the DVD player, Optimus and Bumblebee heavily making out on the kitchen counter…the usual.

"Don't you two ever get tired of sucking face …All. The. Time?" she asked with a little smirk on her face.

They stopped, turned to her and both answered simultaneously, "No". "Figures," she rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Clay?" she asked.

Bumblebee just simply pointed to the long hallway, his lips never leaving Optimus'. "Thanks," she said. "Oh and its raining so don't count on going scuba diving anytime soon…it looks pretty severe outside." she chuckled upon seeing their sad faces.

She made her way down the long, zigzag shaped hallway. She came up to a door in the middle of the hallway with the song "Alejandro" blasting behind. She smiled to herself and shook her head, thinking about Clay and his fascination with Lady GaGa.

She knocked on the door a few times before entering seeing Clay at his desk on the computer and Magnetis on his bed throwing a basketball in the air and catching it.

Upon Magnetis's arrival to Earth, Him and Clay befriended each other easily, they were alike in many ways. They both liked the same type of music, though Magnetis doesn't like Lady GaGa all that much, not that he didn't mind her, especially when Clay would dance to Alejandro. He loved that…a lot! Clay has always admired Magnetis as well. Not only could Magnetis tolerate his….um…anger towards things way better than Ratchet could, he also cares for him…he even helped Clay go through his break up with Ratchet. Not like it was a bad break leaving Clay crying all over the place like in the movies, they always over exaggerate things. No, Clay new this was coming. He could see when ever Titania came. Sure her and Ratchet had history. And he thought it was best for them to continue it. Anyone could see that they were madly in love. Ratchet was hesitant, when Clay confronted him about it but he later went back to Titania after Clay telling him that he would be happy if he did so.

"What are you guys doing?" Michaela asked walking into the room. "We're doing it" Magnetis answered still tossing the basketball in the air.

"Well you guys seem like your having fun." she giggled. "Oh yeah, a blast." Clay smiled his face never leaving the white glow of the computer screen. There was a long pause that felt like forever when in reality it was only 5 seconds. "Well when Ironhide wakes up, me and him are going to go out, Bumblebee and Optimus decided to stay home cause of the thunderstorm, and Titania and Ratchet are at a restaurant so …yeah" she exclaimed.

"Okay." Clay answered back turning around in his swivel chair. "Alright I'm out. Peace!" she said exiting the door. Clay waited a few seconds to make sure she was gone. Once the coast was clear he immediately jumped off the chair and onto the bed with Magnetis. Magnetis chuckled and turned to his side facing his lover, dropping the basketball.

"That was close." the younger boy said laughing kissing his boyfriend. "Yeah you nearly killed yourself trying to get off the bed to chair when she knocked." Magnetis chuckled grabbing Clay and pulling his smaller frame on top of his much bigger one.

"So when do you want to tell them about us?" he asked.

"Maybe a few more days…I don't want them to see how fast I bounced back." Clay answered running his hands down Magnetis' chest.

"How long was it again?…2 hours?" his deep voice chuckled.

"No haha, like 10 minutes." clay laughed along with him as the music slowly changed to Spotlight by Gucci Mane. Clay kissed his lover passionately when all of a sudden he her a female's voice at the door.

"I KNEW IT!" Mikaela said with a giant smile on her face.

"What the hell?" Clay and Magnetis both shot up.

"I knew there was something going on with you two. The early bed times, more time on the beach, sailing together. It all makes since!" Mikaela said, he wide smile still plastered on her face.

"Damn, we caught red handed babe." Magnetis looked up at Clay. "Haha, I guess." Clay smiled.

"How long has this lil secret been going on?" she asked still standing in the doorway. "`Bout 2 weeks." clay answered slowly getting off of Magnetis.

"Wow, really?"

"Yep, Yep." Magnetis answered getting off the bed.

"Since we've been caught, I guess it's no longer a secret anymore. I'm hungry lets get some food." Clay said grabbing Magnetis's massive hand and leading him to the kitchen where they saw Optimus and Bumblebee still heavily in there make out session.

"People eat here you know." Clay smiled walking past them. Optimus and Bumblebee just ignored and continued on sucking face. Though they stopped right upon hearing what was just said. "What you wanna eat boo?" Magnetis voice filled the kitchen area.

Optimus and Bumblebee turned slowly to see Magnetis' head resting on Clay's as he looked through the fridge.

"hmm I'm thinking Pasta." Clay answered.

"Sure thing Babe."

"Wow, you guys together now?" Optimus asked.

"Yep, we are."

"Figures," Bumblebee added in "you guys have been spending a lot more time together these past couple of weeks."

"Wow! We sucked at keepin' this relationship a secret." Clay said scratching his head.

"Haha, yeah big time." Ironhide chided in getting up from the couch giving a good stretch.

"Baby you're awake!" Mikaela said with glee and jumped on him causing Ironhide to fall back on the couch and the two started to make out. Clay was shocked to see how fast that went. He turned to see Bumblebee and Optimus fully back into their make out session.

He shook his head slowly and heard the door open to see Ratchet and Titania planted kisses all over each others faces and struggle to get back to their room.

"Wow…what a whore house." Clay smiled before Magnetis spun him around and started their own make out session.

A/N: Wow I don't even know why I wrote that as an ending I guess it kinda fit in their, but Ah well, its starting to get me back into writing fan fiction so it's a start…sorry if it's not written well…been off of it for 4 months soo I'll improve!

Please Review please!


	13. Bumblebee and Optimus

_**Disclaimer:**_ Clearly I don't own this story…..I don't think I need to repeat myself anymore.

Ok this chapter is going to focus on Bumblebee and Optimus since I have yet to focus a chapter on them…it's been either Mikaela and Ironhide or Clay and Ratchet/Magnetis so this chappie will be on Bumblebee and Optimus and the other chapter will be on Ratchet and Titania…happy? Thought so.

"Ugh! There's nothing to do!" Bumblebee complained stretching himself out on the bed where him and Optimus lay. His blonde hair was splashed out in every direction.

"Well babe, what do you want to do today?" Optimus asked him as he exited their bathroom with a towel only covering him. Steam rose in the air making it quite humid in the bedroom.

Bumblebee quickly rose up on his elbows and glanced at his lover. Optimus's hair was wet n messy. Droplets of water slowly running down his chiseled features.

"Oh Primus." Bumblebee whispered to himself.

"Pardon?" Optimus asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I know exactly what I want to do." Bumblebee said getting up and slowly made his way to Optimus. He had a mischievous smiled placed on his face as he stood in front of his leader.

"Follow my lead." Bumblebee said as he placed a hand on Optimus's towel and tugged…

Clay walked down the hallway softly humming a familiar tune…"Alejandro"…as he heard a loud 'THUMP' come from Bumblebee's and Optimus's door.

"Jesus! Those to cannot take a break can't they?" he spoke to himself slightly shaking his head.

"Yo Clay!" Magnetis called from his bedroom. "I'm coming!" Clay answered and continued to walk to his room.

Bumblebee was tossed on to the bed bouncing back up and landing back down. Optimus crawled on top of him. His veins running up his muscular arms. Drops of water fell from Optimus shiny black hair and onto Bumblebee's cheeks.

Optimus smiled down at him showing his sparkling white teeth. "Are you gonna keep on smiling, or are you gonna make love to me hotshot?" Bumblebee wrapped his bare legs around Optimus's waist tightly.

"Hmm." Optimus smiled into a kiss with his lover. It was soft yet passionate. Bumblebee grabbed Optimus's face in his hands. His stubble prickling Bumblebee's hands.

"I. Want. You. To. Be. Rough." Bumblebee commanded in a whisper in between warm kisses.

"As you wish babe." Optimus obeyed and before Bumblebee knew it his back was replaced from the warm, soft bed to the cold, hard wall. He was pressed up against the wall hard, but he didn't care his arms and legs were wrapped around Optimus's wet, hot body tightly as Optimus was fixated on Bumblebee's neck.

Optimus's use the wall as leverage as his hands groped Bumblebee's butt making him moan out loud.

"You like that babe?" Optimus asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Bumblebee answered, his voice husky.

"Mmmm that voice is addicting." Optimus moaned.

"Oh you like this voice, eh?" Bumblebee teased. "Oh Primus yes!" Optimus moaned louder still nibbling on Bumblebee's neck.

Optimus took Bumblebee and threw him back onto the bed. This time he jumped on top of him and rip off Bumblebee's shirt with hardly an effort put into it.

"Take me baby." Bumblebee sighed.

Mikaela walked passed the hall with Ironhide after coming back from their date.

"Okay we seriously need to tell Clay and Mag about that restaurant. They'll love it!" Mikaela said walking past Bumblebee's door when they heard a loud moan.

"OH YES GIVE IT TO ME!" screamed Bumblebee.

Mikaela turned to Ironhide with a horrid look planted on her face. Ironhide's face was just the same. Disgusted they quickly ran into their room before they could hear anymore of Bumblebee's pleasurable moans.

Bumblebee was pressed up against the headboard of the bed with Optimus's member deep inside his warmth. Bumblebee's nails dug deep into the wood as Optimus fucked him hard and fast.

Bumblebee's butt felt sore, but it was drowned out by pleasure given to him by his lover. "Yeah fuck this ass." Bumblebee ordered, his eyes closed and Optimus working on his lower lip.

Optimus was quick to reach his climax and erupted into his little Bumblebee.

Bumblebee has yet to reach his point and he got a quick idea that drew a devilish smile on his face.

"Hey baby?" he asked.

"Yeah." Optimus answered, pulling out of Bumblebee.

"Turn around and bend down on all fours." Bumblebee ordered.

"Haha, Okay." Optimus chuckled and did as he was told.

Bumblebee quickly grabbed the lube and lubed up his cock.

"What are you plan- AH!" Optimus screamed as Bumblebee drove his length into Optimus's tight hole. "Fuck!" Optimus bit down on his lips hard, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Hmm yes. You like that baby?" Bumblebee asked slamming into Optimus.

"Fuck! It hurts!" Optimus said his eyes still squeezed shut.

That's right. Optimus is still a virgin anally. Bumblebee remembered and slowed down his pace so that Optimus could get used to him.

It took a few thrusts before Optimus felt pain turn into sweet, sweet pleasure. Bumblebee placed his hand on Optimus hips to keep him in place.

Before too long Bumblebee finally reached his climax and busted into Optimus.

Optimus's head shot up and he blew the hair out of his eyes and sighed. Primus it felt so good. Bumblebee slowly pulled out of Optimus and they both collapsed on the bed. Both breathing heavily.

Bumblebee chuckled and turn onto his stomach and faced his lover who was laying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"You know," Bumblebee chuckled "I kinda like this topping position…do you think you can settle with me being versatile instead of bottom?"

"Haha! Of course…but remember…you're my little Bumblebee." Optimus said and kissed his lover fully on the lips passionately.

Mikaela and Clay sat in Michaela's bedroom with Ironhide and Magnetis.

"I propose that we build soundproof walls." Clay proposed.

"Agreed!" they all said.

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter…I haven't wrote smut in a while so I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty…Please review! That would be much appreciated!


End file.
